


Tantrum

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Screaming, Temper Tantrums, This isn't age play or de-ageing its age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Logan regresses and throws a tantrum.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my SaSides agere Tumblr, lil-logical-lo
> 
> Request: "Logan regressing by himself and getting frustrated/throwing stuff until another side (preferably Deceit or Virgil) is attracted by the noise???"

Logan _hates_ arguing. Big or small _,_ arguing sucks. It’s unnecessary and dumb! Which is why he doesn’t understand why the others insist on doing it so much.

Honestly, he’s not even sure what the others are arguing about at this point. It was something about Remus causing problems again? Yeah. Janus is next to him, Remus with Roman, Patton in his normal spot and Virgil nowhere to be found. They had all been talking to him at first, but then they started ignoring him again.

Now, while the others are being _very_ loud and dumb, and it’s making him start to regress. Which is very not good. He can feel himself drifting into tantrum territory, but he can’t throw a tantrum in front of everyone! They don’t even know he regresses! So he will _not_ be throwing a tantrum anytime soon.

“Logan?” Janus asks from beside him. “What do you think?” Alright, yeah, he might be throwing a tantrum soon.

Logan scoffs, crossing his arms and looking away. “‘Thought you didn’t need _my_ opinion.” He can hear the words, and he knows they’re childish, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Nerd, just answer the question,” Roman says with a glare.

“Hey, be nice!” Patton says, although it’s more directed at Logan.

“ _Be nice,”_ Logan mocks. “No! You’re all meanies anyways!”

“Logan!” Patton shouts. He jumps at the sudden shouting, but just gets more upset.

“No! No no no!” He’s very much in tantrum-mode now, stomping his feet and hands curling in and out of fists.

“Hey, hey, Lo, it’s okay,” Janus says softly, trying to calm him down.

“No!” he screams, stomping his foot harder. “Leavin’!” With that he sinks down, appearing back in his room.

When he arrives in his room, he shrieks as loud as his voice will allow him. Seeing his desk, he shoves all the papers and things off it. When they’re all gone he flops onto his bed, screaming into the blankets.

“Logan?” A voice says from his door as someone knocks. He just whines and grabs his blue octopus Squishmallow that Remus gave him.

“Go 'way!” Logan shouts, voice hurting a bit. He shoves his face further into his stuffie, not hearing the door open.

“Lo, what’s up?” Logan gasps, and then throws his stuffie in the direction of the voice.

“No no no!” He screams. “'Way! "Go 'way!”

“Baby!” He stops, finally looking up through watery eyes. Janus is standing there in his normal attire—a yellow hoodie and black leggings—holding his stuffie.

“Papa,” Logan whimpers, finally calming down a bit from his tantrum. He makes grabby hands for his papa and his octo.

Janus sighs, sitting down on the bed with the other. “Darling, why are you throwing a tantrum?”

Logan frowns, remembering he’s supposed to be mad. He crosses his arms, looking away.

“You know Papa can’t help if he doesn’t know what’s going on.” Logan feels a bit smaller at that, but just pouts.

“Ev'yone bein’ loud 'n’ rude, Papa,” Logan mutters, wiping away a few tears. Janus sighs, handing the other his octopus.

“I know, darling, but what do we do when they’re rude?” Logan shoves his face into his stuffie while he thinks.

“Um, asks Papa f'r help?” Logan asks. Janus waves for him to continue. “An’…an’ try 'nd tell th’ others the’re not bein’ nice.”

“Very good, little star!” Janus praises, making Logan smile. Though his smile drops as he whines.

“Hav’ t’ go in timeouts?” he asks.

“No baby, no timeout today.” Janus gently pulls Logan into his lap, holding him close and rocking him. “I know today was hard. How about we cuddle and take a nap instead, alright?”

At the mention of a nap, Logan nods. He snuggles close with a little, “'Kay, Papa.” Janus smiles and gets up. He takes the other with him, settling into Logan’s bed. He holds Logan close, petting his hair and humming a lullaby as Logan calms and drifts to sleep.


End file.
